grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 3.3: Creators of the Fog
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 9,800 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 4 min 10 secs. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 40 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 35,500 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Clear within 3 min 50 secs. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 76,900 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 3 heroes or less. *Escort Ramblin Archer. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Creators of the Fog Description "A fog creating turtle... Isn't that fascinating?" Dialogue Lydia: Though my identity may not have been surprising... What I am about to tell you will be. Cindy: What is it? Lydia: This fog... was not created by natural means! Huh? You... already knew...? Grandiel: Would you happen to know anything about who created the fog or about the organization behind it? Lydia: That is... I didn't get very far... Hiinng. I'm sorry. As I thought, I'm completely useless. I took over after my father collapse, but nothing has gone right for me... Arme: Calm down. We can start searching now... Kyle: I, the great sword saint Kyle, am investigating it now, so if you'd like I'll let you join. Lydia: Oh! Sword saint... I want to join too. I have a reason that I need this fog to disappear. Grandiel: Having someone who knows this place well joining us, would be helpful for us too. Okay, let us continue our investigation. ---- ???: Hey, kiddos... Sai: I don't know how you were able to get this far, but this is the farthest you're going to get. Lydia: You are... the king of fists Sai! Sai: Girl... You know who I am? Lydia: I heard about you. After walking the path of martial arts, you entered into the world of darkness and now govern the darkness of Beroiah... Sai: That is an old story that no longer has anything to do with me. Kyle: I don't know who you are, but you will not block the path of the sword saint Kyle. Lydia: Oh, a battle between a sword saint and the king of fists! Sai: Squirt. This is not a game. Kyle: How about you fight me and find out if it's a game or not? ---- Sai: Ugh... If only it were not for the wound I received from Black Wind... Kyle: Heh. Not bad, but you're not enough to deal with me. Lydia: Amazing! You beat the king of fists... Arme: Hey you! On whose orders are you blocking this road? Sai: Though I may have lost, I will not reveal the details of my business dealings. Kyle: Great. As the victor, I will respect the loser's wishes! Cindy: Why are you respecting his wishes all on your own?! Grandiel: Regardless, we will find out more once we enter. Let us head inside. There is no need to waste any more energy here. ---- Nicholas: Have all the preparations been completed? Big Fort Co. Elite Soldier: Yes. Including the turtles and Erednay, everyone is in position. Nicholas: Though we are 3 minutes later than expected, this margin of error is within range of my calculations. I have some other schedules to attend, so I will leave first. Lydia: T, that person... Arme: Is it someone you know? Lydia: I'm pretty sure it's Big Fort Company's secretary, Nicholas... Cindy: Big Fort Company? Lydia: Yes. They are a giant trading company that has a monopoly on most of the business in Beroiah. Cindy: Why would a person like that be here... Arme: There seem to be more questions than answers the deeper we go. ---- Arme: What the... Erednay: Wow... We've been caught... Kyle: They're turtles. Grandiel: Could it be... The turtles the secretary was talking about were these turtles...? Erednay: What to do... As I thought, I should kill them? I'll kill them... And then take them to the professor... Hehe... I'll have to tell him to use them for experiments. Hehehe. Arme: Everyone, be careful! ---- Grandiel: By the looks of it, it seems that Big Fort Company is related to all of this. Lydia: But, why do something like this...? Arme: I guess we'll have to figure that out starting now? Epilogue: To Big Fort Co. Description "Oh! So this is Big Fort Company! Hm? There's another way to sneak in?" Dialogue Lydia: This is Big Fort Company's building. Kyle: Woah! This building is huge. Lydia: Since people will not believe me without evidence... We'll have to look in here for some. Cindy: But there seem to be guards standing outside, what will we do? Lydia: Heh! I've got something ready. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story